


Forecast Called for Rain

by Ellamoose



Series: Home [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Divergence, Cas is slowly becoming human, Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Post-Finale, Road Trips, ignoring so much canon to write this series - as a treat, part of my post-finale fix it series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29661831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellamoose/pseuds/Ellamoose
Summary: It's a quiet, peaceful, slow day on the Pacific Coast for Dean and Cas. When they find themselves in California for a case, Dean drives them to the beach, looking for that serenity so many people find while watching the waves crash on the shore, and Cas is happy to experience it with him.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Home [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2124159
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Forecast Called for Rain

The sky is stormy, overcast - a swirling mix of grays, blues, and greens. It looks like the heavens could open any moment and unleash a downpour of freezing cold rain. Dean sits on the hood of the Impala, feet carefully propped on the bumper, and he stuffs his hands into his coat pockets to keep them warm. His shoulders hunch in to try to shield himself from the strong wind whipping across the beach. The sound of the waves crashing on the shoreline a couple hundred feet away roars in his ears along with the wind. It’s not the most relaxing experience, but he had wanted to see the ocean.  
He and Cas had wrapped up an easy case, another vampire nest in northern California a couple days ago. After they cleaned up and checked out of their motel, Dean found he wasn’t ready to make the drive back to Kansas yet.  
“Let’s just drive. See where we end up.”  
He said it with a cheeky grin, hoping to convince Cas and his skeptical look. Cas relented, pulled up a map on his phone and found a couple different highways that could lead them further west, to the coast. They dumped their bags in the trunk and Dean cranked up the music as he sped the car out onto the open highway. What Dean hadn’t considered is that northern California is not as warm as the southern part of the state, and it’s February. They made it to a small coastal town, just a few hours after getting on the highway, and found a motel to stay at. It was all rust and worn-down wood along the walkways, and the taste of sea salt in the air.  
A storm rolled in and they spent the next two days eating take-out from the bar down the street in their bed and watching bad TV while they talked about everything under the sun. Not exactly a glamorous impromptu vacation, but it was nice. Cas seemed happy. And that made Dean feel happy too.  
Now, with a break in the rain, they drove the Impala to a nearby little-known beach, according to the motel’s receptionist, and parked. Dean fights a shiver as the wind picks up, and stares out at the rolling waves. The car shifts as Cas slams the trunk shut, trading the trench coat for a warm fleece zip-up and a raincoat with a hood. He pulls the hood up and zips the coat up almost to his chin. It makes him look so small and human, far from the terrifying angel Dean met 12 years ago, but still so endearingly Cas in the way his brow furrows as he pulls the jacket zipper up and adjusts his hood.  
Cas props himself on the hood next to Dean and joins him in staring out at the waves. Dean feels peace wash over him as the wind dies down for a moment. Sitting here, with the smell of the ocean, and the warm presence of Cas right next him.  
“What do you think?” he asks, watching the way Cas’s eyes roam across the beach, taking in their stormy view.  
Cas smiles before he looks at Dean out of the corner of his eye. He nods his head to the right, signaling to Dean to look at whatever’s over there. Dean looks past Cas and sees a young couple walking hand in hand along the beach, just out of reach of the waves, and a small dog that’s running in circles around them. It’s such a happy thing to witness, it makes Dean chuckle.  
“Look at that little guy go,” he laughs as the dog frantically runs along the water’s edge, biting at the ripples in the water. Dean lets out a content sigh and adjusts so their shoulders just barely touch. He feels Cas lean in a little more, pressing comfortably against Dean as they both continue watching the couple. Cas laughs when the dog bounds through the water toward the couple and the woman’s shriek as the dog, soaking wet and covered in sand, jumps up into the man’s arms. Dean laughs too, shaking his head.  
“This is nice,” Cas says quietly, looking over at Dean. He looks at him with such trust and happiness, it almost makes Dean squirm under his skin, like he doesn’t deserve to see someone have that look in their eyes. He smiles at Cas nonetheless, trying to tamp down that feeling and enjoy this moment.  
“Wish it was a little warmer.”  
Dean chuckles as he nods, “Me too. Next beach we go to… we’ll make sure it’s sunny.”  
The mention of a “next time” makes Cas’s smile grow even wider. He breaks eye contact with Dean and looks down at their feet propped on the Impala’s bumper, still smiling. Dean looks back out to see where the couple has gone, and feels his cheeks warm when he sees them kissing, the dog sandwiched between them in the man’s arms. They seem happy, and in love, and it hits a raw nerve in Dean that he’s found has become more exposed over the last couple of years. A yearning that he forgets about until he sees two people so clearly in love, and so clearly content. It’s a yearning for a comfortable life; it doesn’t have to be perfect, Dean tries to bargain when he thinks about it, it just has to be safe, and warm. He looks away from the couple, back to Cas and sees how he has his hands balled into fists under his arms.  
“You cold, Cas?”  
Cas looks at him and nods. “My hands are freezing. But,” he sets a hand on Dean’s leg when Dean moves to get up, “Let’s stay a little longer?”  
Dean freezes and stares down at Cas’s hand, barely touching his thigh. Cas pulls back, but Dean catches his hand with his own. “Here,” he says as he interlocks their fingers. Dean uses his other hand to hold open the pocket of his jacket and puts their clasped hands inside.  
“Better?”  
Cas looks down at their hands hidden in Dean’s almost too small pocket, deep in thought. It’s been a slow process, but Dean has been practicing letting himself reach for Cas in these small ways. Rather than waiting for Cas, or when one of them is hurt, Dean tries to be more comfortable with these small moments where they can start to feel more connected, and at peace, just being together. Sometimes it surprises both of them when Dean initiates these small touches, but Cas never calls too much attention to it. And Dean loves him a little more for that each time. Dean looks back out on the crashing waves, a small smile pulling at his lips. He feels Cas’s grip around his hand tighten and can see him nod out of the corner of his eye as he says, “Better.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my story! Please leave a comment if you liked it, even a couple emojis will make my day. And come say hi on tumblr (starrynights-brokenhalos) if you want!


End file.
